Animal Village
by Ai The Sherlockian Girl
Summary: If you had told Arthur –Grumpy Brit- Kirkland that he would be moving into a town full of animals, he would have probably laughed in your face and strolled off. But… when this truth becomes a reality, what is a man to do?
1. Train Rides

**If you had told Arthur –Grumpy Brit- Kirkland that he would be moving into a town full of animals, he would have probably laughed in your face and strolled off. But… when this truth becomes a reality, what is a man to do? **

Arthur Kirkland, twenty three years old and a rather grumpy Englishman walked into the train cabin, sighing and sitting down. His mother had _forced _him to move out and when he couldn't find a suitable place to live, made him go and live _there._

Now, Arthur wasn't much of a complainer, actually, scrap that. Arthur was a complainer, a large one at that, and what had ticked him off about this certain village was the fact he would be there only human resident. This whole town consisted of animals… Animals!

One would think a town like this would never exist, but, low and behold Animal Village was the place for him. Or so his mother had said when she had placed that letter in his hand with a house address and town name.

That followed by her giving him the bags he had packed prier before pushing him out of the house, and then waving goodbye too the taxi containing such person who had a scowl on his face and his arms crossed like a child.

Here he was though, on the train alone, it must have only been about eight o'clock in the morning, and the sun was slowly starting to rise, yawning slightly the Brit stretched his arms, taking in the view outside. Silently looking at the scenery that unfolded around him, any scowl that had been there before, had gone.

Interrupting Arthur's amazement was a slight tap on the shoulder, turning around Arthur had come face to face with the first of many animals. Eyes widening he slowly took in the looks of the creature in front of him.

From what he could tell, it was a cat, a strangely coloured one Arthur noted. It had a partly blue face, arms, tail legs and tail, but other than that and the insides of it's ears the cat was white. It seemed to be sporting a red chequered shirt and jeans. Red eyes looked curiously at Arthur before the creature smiled, holding out it's paw and speaking at last.

"I'm Rover, it's nice to meet you Mister, are you moving or something?" Nodding slightly and shaking the cat's hand Arthur replied.

"Y-yes, I'm new around these parts and am moving to, Animal Village." Reassuring himself that was the name of the Village, he slowly glanced down at the envelope that was on his lap before continuing. "It's nice to meet you too, R-Rover, I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

"Okay Arthur, would it be alright if I sat with you? It's more exciting sitting in pairs, or so they say, right? I promise, I'm not crazy!" Arthur chuckled slightly before nodding.

"You can if you would like." His rather thick British accent rang out towards the cat, patting the train's seat cushion slightly, motioning for him to sit down.

Rover slowly hopped onto the seat, smiling with that still curious look in his eyes.

"Where are you from?"

"Britain" Simple and short, Arthur replied quickly before muttering something about train staff and looking back at the Cat. Although the curious look turned into a more questioningly one and he spoke again.

"Where's that?" But before Arthur could give a reasonable answer another animal stumbled into the train cabin. Their face looking downwards as to the point where the duo couldn't see them and light murmurs emitting from them was all heard.

"What's wrong?" Arthur questioned, frowning at the second animal before looking at Rover.

"That's Blanca; her face seems to have rubbed off again." Shaking his head in disbelief Arthur looked back to "Blanca".

"Mmm?" Said animal in question turned around revealing fully just how blank her face was. Walking over, she sighed. Placing a few coloured markers into Arthurs hands the animal nodded.

Looking again at Rover, Arthur gave him a questioning look before sighing himself. The train hit a slight bump causing the cabin to jump slightly, almost knocking the markers out of the Brits lap.

"She wants you too draw her a face." The answer was quick and clear, but still managed to leave Arthur looking like his mother had just asked him to spend a week with his brothers and sister, who, in Arthur's defence, did treat him badly most of the time.

"W-what!?" Flushing slightly in embarrassment, Arthur, his eyes wide, questioned. "Y-you're not kidding, are you…"

Rover shook his head. "She can talk if you at least draw her a mouth, but eyes and a nose would also help greatly. Blanca always loses her face, and then get's whoever's on this train or at the local villages to draw her one. The variety of faces she puts up with, I would know because she's on this train all the time. But, so am I."

Finally giving in, Arthur opened the first pen he could pick up, which coincidently was his favourite colour green. It was then he continued to draw large eyes, changing the colour to black for the insides, a small black nose and a red w shaped mouth. He finally added black whiskers before smiling slightly to himself at the creativity of her face.

"Done." At those words Blanca's face finally came to life, a huge smile adorned it as she danced around the cabin.

"Thank you, thank you!" she chirped. "How do I look?" Rover laughed patting Arthur on the back.

"Great, right Arthur?" Said person nodded in response, laughing also.

"That's good, see you two later." Blanca then proceeded to walk out of the cabin still smiling away.

Finally able to look outside again, a completely different sight filled Arthur's eyes. Many small houses covered what seemed to be the village. Gardens and Forests, a shop and a tailor also from what Arthur could see. The village was fairly large, and was near a large beach.

Shortly after the train had reached its destination, Arthur stood up shaking Rovers hand.

"Goodbye." He muttered, smiling at his first animal friend.

"See you around." Replied Rover, quickly picking up his suitcases Arthur left the train. Just what was waiting for him around the corner?


	2. First Job Part 1

**Chapter 2: Arthur's First Job **

Walking out of the train rather nervously Arthur opened the envelope that was tightly held in his hand. Inside the envelope contained a map with directions to the local Town Hall; it was there the Englishman would be relocated to his house. Looking up at the sun filled sky he sighed. What had his mother gotten him into?

Arthur then continued to walk, occasionally looking up from the map to the scenery and village unfolding around him. Many houses were in this town, which meant that there were a lot of residents, and Arthur loved meeting new people…

Not quite looking where he was going Arthur had walked straight into something, or someone.

"Look where you're going!" A voice snapped, and looking up Arthur came face to face with his first neighbour. A bear stood in front of him, pink in colour with cream coloured paws and what seemed like purple eye shadow heavily covering her eyelids.

"Why don't you?" Arthur retorted, growling slightly. "Get a makeover while you're at it, Miss."

"Excuse me!" The bear glared at Arthur before waltzing off.

"Great." Arthur muttered to himself. "I've already pissed off the only neighbour I know. Better apologize to her later." Walking once again, now taking more care as to where he was going Arthur had finally made it too the Town Hall.

Opening the door and quickly stepping inside, The Brit looked around the town hall. A desk was just a short walk away from him, and behind it stood a white Pelican, whose smile was so huge Arthur wouldn't have been surprised if she had started sparkling.

"Oh goodness gracious me!" The pelican started as Arthur made his way up towards the desk. "You must be our newest resident, our first human one at that!" Just managing out a nod Arthur sighed.

"Yes, that would be me." Picking up another map from behind the desk the Pelican handed it to him, she then continued to point out a shop that had been circled somewhere near the middle of the village.

"You need to make your way to this shop, from there you will be given the key's and be able to go to your house. I also marked off the whereabouts of your house, it is right next to the coast, like you requested."

"Thank you Miss." Arthur started, looking for any sort of name badge on the pelican's pink and purple dress.

"Pelly, my names Pelly." She stated, still smiling happily. It was then a old looking tortoise made his way out from behind the desk, unseen to Arthur before.

"Hello young chap; I have a small question for you." The tortoise spoke, his voice low and croaky. He wore a top hat on his head, and carried a walking stick as his only support.

"Go on." Arthur replied, staring at the animal in front of him, he was fairly taller than him so had to look down slightly.

"Out of these four figures, who do you think is the best? Firstly the mayor, secondly the mayor, your third option, the mayor, and final, the mayor. Which do you choose?

"Wait..." Arthur said out loud. "All of the options are the mayor." The reaction, though, left the Brit apologizing constantly to a depressed looking mayor and Pelly trying to console him. "Sorry…" Arthur muttered, immediately thinking of a way to make up for himself. "I choose, they mayor! Yes, the mayor!"

Perking up instantly the tortoise slowly made his way towards Arthur, holding out his shaky hand for him to take. Pelly nodded at Arthur, a smile clearly back on her face.

"You're a fine young boy, who will make a great addition to this town. Good luck." He winked and then turned and made his way back to behind the desk. With map in hand Arthur said goodbye to Pelly before advancing back out the door and into the fresh air once again.

"Tom Nook's, Tom Nook's." Muttered Arthur, still continuously looking down at his map, not looking where he was going again. Walking straight into someone for the second time that day, only this time, the force had caused the Brit to fall straight to the ground.

"Do not insult, do not insult." The Brit chanted to himself, standing up and dusting himself off before looking down at whoever was now also on the ground. Sitting in front of him was a small cerulean cat with dark blue hair and fur, looking up the cat revealed large black eyes and a small blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry Miss." The cat stood up herself before dusting her dress, which was a chequered pattern of pink, purple, magenta, and beige. She smiled up at Arthur, looking at the first human resident in her town.

"No problem, I'm Rosie, you look new around here. What's your name?" Eyes sparkling at the Arthur, Rosie looked up at him, admiring him somewhat.

"Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you too, Rosie. I will have to go now though; I'm looking for Tom Nooks shop. Have a nice day." About to walk off towards the shop, the small cat stopped him.

"I know where that is, I can show you!" Arthur had noticed that Rosie was rather peppy and hyperactive. Which was nice for him too see, none of his old friends had really been like that.

He agreed, nodding. Grabbing Arthur's hand Rosie started to run, she was quite fast. Just managing to keep up Arthur also ran, he had never been the sporty type. "Bugger, I'm getting out of breath already." Muttering to himself, the two came to a halt.

"Here!" Rosie yelled, pumping her fist into the air. The shop honestly didn't look much, a small wooden looking shed stood proudly in front of the duo, a makeshift sign stating "Tom Nooks" Hung just above the door.

"Right." Arthur mused, "Better go inside, thank you Rosie. See you around." Said person replied quickly before walking off and towards what seemed a duo of houses quite near to the shop.

"Bye Arthur!"

Opening the shop door a small bell rung and a racoon proceeded to ambush Arthur questions, answering most of which himself.

"Who are you? Oh, you must be our newest resident. Arthur right?" Just about managing a nod Arthur took in the site of the racoon, a lighter brown fur was the main colour of the creature, but the ends of his paws, feet and tail were a darker colour. As well as the mask like shape positioned around his eyes. Covering his lower half a blue apron with a small leaf, also recognisable to Arthur as the logo on the stores sign.

"Great, Great! You're here for your house keys. Yes, yes, I've got them right here." Tossing the Brit his keys and a work apron the raccoon continued. "It would be best if you did some work, just to earn some extra money towards the keep of your house. You can drop your suitcases off at your house during the journey. You can also meet all your new neighbours! That would be best thing for you to do right now, so I'm not taking a no."

"Wow, this racoon was persistence." Thinking to himself again. As much as Arthur would have liked to argue, he didn't want to upset yet another animal of this town.

"Fine, but at least tell me your name. I like to know my bosses first names." Arthur hadn't actually had a job before, but like hell was he going to admit that to a raccoon, especially one that would probably give him somewhat less pay because of inexperience.

"Oh sorry, I'm Tom Nook. Now, you better get to work. There's a bike outside the back with all of your deliveries on, just deliver them to their addresses." After handing a third map to Arthur, the racoon pushed him outside the door. Walking out and around the back Arthur finally noticed a tailor's next to Tom Nook's.

Just as Nook said, a blue bike stood against the back wooden wall of the shop. The flat section on the back contained many packages, all tightly packed with string. Or so Arthur hoped.

Just managing to get himself onto the bike without it collapsing Arthur started to cycle. His feet on the floor steadied him as he looked at the map he had been given when he was back at the front of the shop.

"First up Lucky's house, then Walker's, great, they aren't too far away from here, and they're neighbours! Riding eastwards of Nooks two houses positioned exactly next to each other. Making sure the bike wouldn't fall, and then taking the two packages needed, Arthur stood up examining the gardens.

The first contained a plethora of red roses and strangely blue roses in a flower bed, also a small garden path led up towards the door. The second was pretty similar, but contained another strange colour of rose, the roses were yellow.

"Strange." Arthur thought. "Must be dyed roses or something." He continued up the first of the two paths, politely knocking on the door which read "Lucky" on. A dog answered the door, although all seen from such dog was his one yellow eye and black ears. Bandages covered the dog from head to toe. He was dressed in an un-matching shirt to his bandages, it was a lighter blue and had the number twenty three printed in orange on the front.

"Lucky?" Enquired Arthur, still looking at the dog.

"That would be me." The dog yawned, taking the package Arthur held out into his own hands. "I've wanted this thing for ages." Proceeding to open it the package revealed to be a small pyramid. Placing it on the table behind him Lucky hummed happily at the Brit. "Thank you, and nice to meet you. Arthur."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Said Englishman questioned, glancing around suspiciously. Lucky chuckled before answering.

"One, you have a name tag and secondly, my friend Rosie told me about her "new human friend". Yawning once again the dog walked inside the house. "Would you like to come in?"

"Maybe some other time Lucky, you see, I have to finish delivering all of these parcels to the other residents. But thank you for the offer."

Walking down the path Arthur waved at Lucky before continuing up the second path towards the other house. Making sure he didn't trample the roses. Upon reaching the door he read the sign, which read "Walker". Knocking the same way he did before Arthur was greeted with a different dog. He was similar to Lucky in the way of shape and ear colour, but blue eyes stared back at Arthur's forest green and the dog smiled lazily.

Walker was black and white, but with grey legs. He had white paws, muzzle and stomach, also a black tail and his clothing consisted of some jeans and an orange t-shirt with the number sixty seven printed in light blue and white.

"I have a package here for you, Walker." Handing it to said person the Brit smiled, trying to show off some of his "charms".

"Thank you." Walker mumbled tiredly, walking back inside the house, closing the door behind him.

"Git, not even speaking to me properly, doesn't matter though, got to get back to work." Arthur muttered, walking back down the path and "accidently" stepping on a few of the roses.

Glancing back at the list now taped to the front of the bike Arthur read the name out loud.

"Cupcake. Okay, she lives near to the beach so I can drop off my suitcases and see my new house." Arthur started to get somewhat excited, quickly trying to get onto the bike, but failing and having to slowly pry himself on.

Looking at the map less frequently Arthur rode to the beach. He had managed to get himself their without asking directions, as he wasn't the best map reader, which was good for him.

Gladly getting of the bike, it was really starting to hurt him, Arthur paced up the garden path, large package in hand. He knocked the door, no answer, again, no answer. Finally looking at the door, a notice that told Arthur that this animal resident wasn't in, and that he would have to leave it behind her flower patch.

So that's what he did, now walking towards the patch of sunflowers Arthur placed the large package, making sure the flowers weren't squashed. Before he could however stand up fully, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Oi! What are you doing here, delivering my package?" Spinning around quickly Arthur recognized the voice. It was the bear he had insulted earlier. Arthur sighed and quickly replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you; I was in a fowl mood at the time, and wanted to reach my destination quick." An uncharacteristic apology was spoken, and Arthur picked up the package again, walking over to the bear and handing it over.

"Oh, it's fine. I understand, but I must ask. What are you wearing?" Looking once over the Brit didn't really understand, he was dressed pretty normally. A white shirt with green jumper and matching trousers was his attire, and quite a normal outfit in Britain.

"Pardon?" Not wanting to re offend the bear, Arthur tried to be as polite as possible.

"It's just; those clothes are so last year." Muttering incoherent words to himself Arthur tried to hold his temper. So once saying goodbye he continued towards the coast.

"Thank goodness I didn't say anything. One thing's for sure, I'm do not like her." Speaking out loud, Arthur didn't think he was being listened too.

"Which her are you talking of?" Looking around in slight shock, it turned out he had landed himself just next to another garden. This time occupied by a female wolf wearing a blue and white sundress.

"O-oh." Arthur started, going a little red in embarrassment.

"I'm guessing Cupcake, she's a fussy creature. Did she insult you?" Walking up towards Arthur the wolf took in his clothing sense. "I'm guessing about your clothes."

Nodding, Arthur sighed. "It took a lot not to yell at her and tell her where to shove it. Why doesn't she but out, it's my fashion sense, not bloody hers.

"I understand, that's just what she's like, ignore her and you should be fine." Getting ready to cycle off Arthur smiled at the wolf.

"Thank you. See you around." He then continued down a hill, the bike had sped up somewhat and Arthur could see his house at the end of the small beach. Finally reaching it he ran to the door, taking the keys out of his pocket, and putting them in the lock excitedly wanting to get inside.

The house was fairly large like Arthur had guessed, and had a small hallway leading upstairs, and into three rooms which Arthur presumed the Kitchen, Living room and dining room. He then made his way upstairs, bringing his suitcases with him.

Upstairs were two bedrooms and a bathroom, the first one Arthur walked into was completely painted white, had a king size bed with green duvet and a small desk in the corner. Yawning himself and sitting on the bed, it was then Arthur decided he would take an early sleep.

Opening the first of his two suitcases, Arthur changed into his pyjamas, quickly folding his clothes up and placing them on the chair next to the desk. He finally walked over towards the bed and got into the covers, sighing and slowly drifting off into a slumber. He would continue his work tomorrow.


End file.
